Terry Boot
:Terry: "You can do a Protean Charm?... But that's...that's N.E.W.T. standard, that is." :Hermione: "Oh. Oh...well...yes, I suppose it is." :Terry: "How come you're not in Ravenclaw? With brains like yours?" :— Terry and Hermione Granger in the D.A. Terry Boot was half-blood wizard and a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Harry Potter's year. He was Sorted into Ravenclaw house, and became friends with housemates Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein. Terry participated in Dumbledore's Army and also fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. Biography Early years "Pinch it hard, it will stop bleeding in a second Boot" —Lockhart during the Duelling Club chaos. In 1991 Terry started his education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, upon his arrival during the Sorting Ceremony the Sorting Hat placed Terry into the house of Ravenclaw. Terry was sorted into Ravenclaw with students, Padma Patil, Stephen Cornfoot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Lisa Turpin Michael Corner, and Anthony Goldstein and he became friends with the latter. In his second year at Hogwarts the school was under threat of closure after the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. As a precaution to protect students from any possible danger a Duelling Club started up, instructed by Professor Gilderoy Lockhart. During one practise chaos broke out and Lockhart had to tend to several students, Terry had received an injury and Lockhart told him to pinch his wound hard to stop the bleeding. Fifth year Terry: "Did you kill a basilisk with the sword from Dumbledore's office?" Harry: "Yes, but we're learning how to use spells, not swords!" Terry: "Oh, okay. I dunno if Michael or Anthony know were you meet, you'd better tell them, I'll see you later." — Terry asking Harry about his second year In his fifth year of education Hogwarts was put under the eyes of the Ministry of Magic with Dolores Jane Umbridge working as a spy due to events that took place the previous year, as well as being Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Umbridge caused an uproar amongst the students, she refused to teach defensive spells, despite it being said that Lord Voldemort was at large once again and Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor felt she ought to do something about it. Hermione then founded an organisation called Dumbledore's Army, in this organisation students learn how to defend themselves and fight in combat, they were taught by Harry Potter, who has had experience in fighting Voldemort off several times. During one D.A. meeting, Terry seemed very impressed that Hermione was able to perform a Protean Charm on the enchanted Dumbledore's Army coins which was of N.E.W.T.-level, these coins were used as methods of communication between members of the D.A. At the end of the school year after Harry and some members of the D.A. fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries it was finally revealed that Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater and his son Draco Malfoy was displeased that this had become public and that his father was put in Azkaban. Terry was one of the D.A. members to come to the assistance of Harry when Draco, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle attempted to attack him on the Hogwarts Express journey home, Terry performed a spell that left the three looking like large slugs in their school robes. Seventh year and Battle of Hogwarts ::"Is it true? Did you break into Gringotts? Did you escape on a Dragon? It's everywhere, everyone's talking about it, Terry Boot got beaten up by the Carrows for yelling about in the Great Hall at dinner!" ::—Neville Longbottom in 1998. During his seventh year Terry joined the revived to oppose the Carrow professors' cruel reign over Hogwarts while Lord Voldemort controlled the Ministry of Magic. When rumours surfaced that Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley broke in to Gringotts Wizarding Bank and escaped on a dragon, Terry shouted an announcement about it during dinner in the Great Hall, and was consequently punished by the Carrows. He later provided Harry with some information about Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. Terry survived the battle and married with a Ravenclaw. : Category:Half-Bloods Category:Ravenclaws Category:Hogwarts students Category:Males Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Wizards Category:Sorted in 1991